


Inspiration

by LucoLoco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucoLoco/pseuds/LucoLoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets a new haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the "Rockstar" space for Rare Pair Bingo, round 3.
> 
> In this, Greg can't play any instruments (not a personal headcanon of mine, it's just for the purposes of this fic).

Earlier that morning, Sherlock revealed to Lestrade his new haircut that he needed for a case. Lestrade didn’t know anything about it so he assumed it was one he picked up when he didn’t have any for him. Lestrade wished he knew why Sherlock needed his hair cut so short and straightened. It would have suited Sherlock more if he didn’t move around with “that face” he always had, the one where he looked like he was taking everything too seriously. Then again, he _was_ taking it seriously which is why he would change his hair so drastically for a case.

Now it was late evening, Lestrade had just finished making dinner for himself and another full plate for when Sherlock ate most of his food off his plate if he came back tonight (he’d just heat up the food for lunch tomorrow if Sherlock didn’t come back), when Sherlock came through the door.

“All solved then?”

“The friend’s brother did it.” Sherlock stated as he walked in to take his coat off. Lestrade had no clue what he was talking about, not that he hadn't been trying to listen when Sherlock explained it earlier that morning, but Sherlock had blown through a synopsis of the case without making sure that Lestrade actually understood what was happening in the case.

Sherlock sat down at the dinner table to explain the case to Lestrade (and eat food of his plate), giving Lestrade a second chance to hear the case and find out what it was about exactly and what happened.

However, he found he couldn't concentrate. When Sherlock had gotten the haircut and shown Lestrade, Lestrade was distracted and getting ready for work. Now that both of them were not moving around, Lestrade could finally get a really good look at it, and it was  _all_ he could look at.

It was... nice. Cute. Attractive. Made Sherlock look younger (not that Lestrade wanted him to look younger of course, he loved Sherlock just the way he was).

At first, Lestrade couldn't help but think that Sherlock looked like a rockstar with it, it was done just right. He kept himself from smiling at the image of Sherlock playing an electric guitar, rocking out.

Then he imagined Sherlock playing acoustic. Taking his time, singing something nice and relaxing.

Then he thought about the times Sherlock played violin for him, music he had written just about Greg, just for Greg. Greg's first thought was to call Sherlock "his little rockstar" the next time he played a piece for him, partly because he thought the idea was cute, partly to see how offended Sherlock got when he called him it.

But then Lestrade thought about how he had never written anything for Sherlock. Sherlock had written him a few songs, but Greg had never expressed his love in the same way.

And well, that was mostly because Greg didn't play any instruments and he couldn't write anything artsy if his life depended on it.

And did he _have_ to? No, clearly not. Sherlock had never indicated that there was an exchange of the sort that needed to happen, whether it be through music or poetry or pictures or anything. But Greg suddenly found himself wanting to.

Maybe he'd write a song or poem about Sherlock's haircut. He'd make it work somehow.

He never questioned why Sherlock would sometimes express how he felt through music, it made sense. It wasn't a new concept anyway, if the amount of CDs Greg still owned with love songs on them were an indication.

But Lestrade could definitely say that he find himself wanting to express this in other ways than simply saying "I love you".

Lestrade wondered if he had this epiphany with his wife. Or maybe he vaguely knew he wanted to express his love to her but just never made the jump to "express it with art" so he just _told_ her more and did things he knew she'd appreciate.

At this point, Lestrade felt inspired and motivated to do something to show his love for Sherlock besides telling him he loved him, giving him cases, and generally just defending him when he could. For now, Lestrade got up (and noticed that half of his plate was missing despite only having two bites of his food) and cut Sherlock off with a kiss.

"What was that about Lestrade? Are you even listening?" Sherlock whined. Lestrade giggled.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I was just thinking about how much I love you."

"While I was talking about a robbery?" Sherlock asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess I was." Lestrade said with a smirk.

"Well now I have to start over. I need you to know about the part where the brother thought—"

"Of course, Sherlock. Let me just kiss you one more time, yeah?" Lestrade requested. Sherlock nodded. Lestrade put his lips on Sherlock's. "Now, start all over. I'll listen to every word."

Sherlock smiled and started his story over, eyes twinkling. Lestrade knew he had so much to say about Sherlock, he'd have no problem writing anything about or for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what was imagining Sherlock's hair looking like:
> 
>  
> 
> I miss Benedict's hair like that.
> 
> I'm always welcome to constructive criticism, and the pointing out of typos, plot holes, and glaring mistakes.


End file.
